The 24th Annual Hunger Games/Part 1
This page contains Part 1 of The 24th Annual Hunger Games. Part 1 consists of; the pre-games and Day 1 of the games. It will be written in 1st Person exclusively. Tribute Chart KEY: – – – District 1 Male: Colton Thorne Female: Evaine Mejai District 2 Male: Rodeo Baldios Female: Paris Flash District 3 Male: Julian Veritas Female: Anna Hastings District 4 Male: Dimitri Kerr Female: Juliet Aphrodite District 5 Male: Sanguine Lancel Female: Constance Tesla District 6: Male: Zulfikar Zambrano Female: Honeysuckle Farren District 7: Male: Jayson Huff Female: Icelia Wintersmith District 8: Male: Jin Torigawa Female: Clementine Burn District 9: Male: Troja Guard Female: Mindy Hope District 10: Male: Jacob Antio Female: Zepheryna Jane District 11: Male: Caliban Rweed Female: Marielle Ferde District 12: Male: Sebastian Hive Female: Sheol Argos *''Disclaimer'': This chart will only be updated to the end of Part 1, and will show the tributes who survived Part 1. Part 1: Through Rose Colored Glasses Pre-Games Reapings Julian Veritas My feet splash through the puddles that dot the streets of District 3 as I make my way to the town square. A torrent of rain hit the district yesterday, and it certainly didn’t help to alleviate the ominous feeling that has been plaguing my thoughts for the past few weeks. Ever since Jolee died, this feeling of dread has been festering inside me, a feeling that no matter how hard I try, I just can’t seem to shake away. My older sister, Jane, walks alongside me in silence. I know she hasn’t been handling the death of Jolee very well either. No matter how hard I try to cheer her up, nothing I ever do seems to work. I decide to give one last shot at making her smile before we reach the square. “If we’re lucky I’ll get reaped and we can move into the Victor’s Village,” I joke. Even I cringe while hearing it. It always seems like my jokes are so corny and stupid that it’s almost pitiful. But never the less, I try my hardest to make people laugh, just like Jolee used to. Jane cracks a faint smile for a brief moment, but it’s quickly replaced with a look of disappointment. “You shouldn’t joke about that.” I mutter a quiet apology and she doesn’t respond. We finally arrive at the town square, which is already bursting with activity. People crowd the already confined space as parents mutter last minute reassurances and goodbyes to their children attempt to get processed by the peacekeepers. “See you in a little bit,” Jane says as she gives me a short hug before heading off towards the rest of those ineligible for the reaping. I get into line with the rest of kids and wait patiently to get my blood drawn and fingerprinted. Finally, when I reach the front of the line, a grumpy looking peacekeeper roughly grabs my hand and takes a blood sample. After I’m positively identified he shoves me forward into the rest of the crowd. I quickly make my way towards the other 15 year old boys, making sure to avoid any eye contact. I’ve never liked big crowds, but ever since Jolee’s death I’ve avoided most people in general. I bump into someone by accident, mutter a quick ‘sorry’ and run off, hoping he doesn’t see the blood rushing to my face. Once I get to the 15 year old section I stand towards the edge of the crowd, my head tilted down towards the floor. After what seems like an eternity our escort silences the crowd. “Welcome to District 3’s reapings for The 24th Annual Hunger Games!” She yells out in excitement. She starts clapping, but the crowd fails to join in so she sends an angry glance to the head peacekeeper. He nods to his men and they all raise their guns at the crowd. “Clap everyone! Rejoice! Rejoice!” The escort commands, not so pleasant sounding anymore. Everyone reluctantly starts to clap, a few people are actually crying, and the peacekeepers lower their weapons. “Now that’s much better.” She practically prances over to the girl’s reaping ball and snatches a piece of paper from it. You can feel the crowd tense up as she makes her way back to the microphone. Someone’s fate has just been decided. She quickly unfolds the paper, glances at the name and announces it to the crowd with a wide smile, “Anna Hastings!” The anxiety slips from the majority of the audience as she reads the name, for most people it’s not anyone they know. A girl slowly emerges from the pack of eligible girls and is escorted by the peacekeepers up to the stage. Even from where I’m standing you can make out the tears gushing from her eyes. “Oh don’t be sad, you’ve just been reaped for The Hunger Games!” the escort says, she pats Anna on the back, hard enough so that she falls forward onto her hands and knees. “Oops, my bad!” the escort apologizes, the sarcasm in her voice so strong it’s almost tangible. This woman is insane, I think to myself as she walks over to the boy’s reaping ball. I feel myself tensing up as her hand goes into the glass ball and draws out a slip of paper. Compared to before, it seems like a lifetime goes by as she ever so slowly returns the microphone and unfolds the paper. My throat tightens as she reads the name. “Julian Veritas.” The world seems to come screeching to a halt as my mind desperately tries to convince myself that I didn’t just hear my name. I must’ve misheard her. Or maybe she just read the name wrong. But no matter what I tell myself, it doesn’t stop all the people around me from turning and staring. I vaguely hear someone tell me that I’ve been called when a peacekeeper grabs my arm and yanks me out into the isle. He basically drags me towards the stage and shoves me into the stairs leading up. My heart pounds as I shakily begin to walk up onto the stage, barely managing to hold back my tears. The escort stands at the microphone and eagerly gestures for me to stand next to Anna. I finally get a good look at my district partner’s face, and I almost stop in my tracks when I realize I know who she is: the girl from my school who got pregnant. As I reach out to shake her hand, one thought plagues my mind. If I win these games, a mother will die. Train Ride Marielle Ferde I sound of my name being called out at the reapings still echoes in my ears as sit silently at the table. My escort Ruby, and my mentor Camila Stone (The only 11 tribute to win), are going on and on about the importance of sponsors and training and interviews but I can’t even be bothered to listen. It’s not like I don’t understand any of this, I lived in the Capitol up until a few months ago. My district partner, Caliban, doesn’t really have an excuse though. That doesn’t stop him from practically sliding out of his chair whist pathetically attempting to pretend he isn’t stoned out of his mind. My escort clears her throat to get our attention and he almost falls out of his chair. “Now Marielle, you already have a long list of potential sponsors. I mean, everyone loves your parent’s films,” Camila adds, trying to get my attention. While I admit it does snag my interest for a brief moment, it’s nothing compared to what Caliban says next. “I hated that movie… What was it called…? Unconditional Love?” he slurs, his drugged up brain struggling to make even a simple connection. The comment almost sends me into a fury. That was the movie that almost got me kidnapped by those fucking— “Oh look! The recaps of the reapings are on!” Ruby almost screams. She grabs Caliban’s arm and drags him over to the couch, out of my punching range. I take a moment to compose myself and quickly join everyone on the couch as the recaps begin. Most of it is a blur, but a few tributes stick out of the crowd. The tributes from 1 and 2 look as tough as they always do, although I sense a bit more spirit, maybe even kindness, in the male from 2’s eyes. The girl from 8 seems so small and delicate, like she might break at the slightest touch. She probably won’t last long. To finish it off, the duo from 12 look a lot more vicious. The girl’s mouth is stitched shut and the guy looks like he’s ready to tear his own escort’s head off. I’m still shaking a bit after their malicious faces disappear from the screen. The look in the boy’s eyes remind me so much of the men that kidnapped me a few months ago. Struggling to hold back tears, I get up from the couch and flee into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I sink to the floor, sobbing as Ruby and Camila try in vain to coax me into opening the door. ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ I don’t know how long it is when I reopen my eyes, but now the room is completely dark, indicating night has fallen since I fell asleep. I wearily return to my feet and slowly grab something out of the dresser nearby and change into fresh clothes. I emerge from my room and into the hallway, heading towards the dining car, which smells like freshly baked rolls. The scent of food helps to lift my spirits as I sit down at the table, and actually send a smile to my mentor. As I help myself to the platters of food in front of me, I make a silent promise not to cry anymore. Now is not the time to break down, I have to stay strong if I want to win this thing. After filling my plate with the various foods the Capitol has to offer I turn to my mentor. “I think it’s time we start strategizing.” I can’t help but return the eager grin she gives me. I can see it in her eyes, she thinks I can win. I’m popular among the capitolites and I’ve probably experienced more pain and suffering than the rest of them will in their short lifetimes combined. I’m strong. I’m a survivor. I can win this thing. Training Juliet Aphrodite's POV Training Scores Sheol Argos' POV Interviews Colton Throne's POV Day 1 Bloodbath TBA Post Bloodbath TBA Deaths We shall see :) Trivia *Writing for Part 1 began on November 20th, 2014 and ended on _____. *The total death count for Part 1 is ____ tributes. Category:The 24th Annual Hunger Games Category:HawkWD Category:HawkWD's Games Category:Hunger Games